


Sharks Are The Key

by gooberAscendant



Series: Dave Makes People Watch Bad Shark Movies [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Shark Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Conspiracy Thriller + B Movie</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharks Are The Key

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

TG: this rabbut hole goes deep  
TG: ive already passed a hookah-smoking caterpillar and the red queens about to get real friendly with my neck  
TG: im having an existential crisis listening to its poetry at the open mic night in downtown rabbit hole city  
TG: this rabbit hole is so deep that even my unquestionably massive phallus could not penetrate all the way to its deepest seductive depths  
TG: oh how i yearn to pleasure it completely  
TG: but i am but a man  
TG: rose  
TG: will you help me  
TG: help me plunder the depths of this metaphorical hole  
TT: What are you even talking about?  
TG: scifi original movies rose  
TT: Science fiction movies are a rabbit hole?  
TG: not all of them  
TG: only the ones the scifi channel makes  
TG: they are a conspiracy most foul  
TT: I believe it is referred to as “Syfy” now.  
TG: no listen  
TG: thats what they want you to think  
TG: to throw us off the trail  
TT: The trail.  
TG: the unbelievably shitty trail  
TG: people were getting suspicious of scifi so they had to change the name  
TG: syfy looks so much more relaxed like its not up to anything  
TG: its just so stupid of a name that it couldnt possibly be behind anything sinister  
TT: And what sinister plots are they up to, may I ask?  
TG: sharks rose  
TT: Sharks.  
TG: sharknado  
TG: mega shark  
TG: ghost shark  
TG: dinoshark  
TG: the list goes on  
TG: they want us to hate sharks  
TG: i dont know why yet  
TG: but sharks must be the key to stopping them  
TG: sharks are the key to unlocking this mystery box  
TG: and inside we will find the truth  
TT: Have you completely lost your mind or are you messing with me?  
TG: rose no  
TG: you have to believe me  
TG: here im sending you some examples

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent tentacleTherapist [TT] the file "GhostSharkDVDRip.mkv" -- 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent tentacleTherapist [TT] the file "Sharknado[Strider].avi" -- 

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] sent tentacleTherapist [TT] the file "Sharktopus%20Full.mkv" -- 

TG: the truth is in the movies rose  
TG: watch them and believe  
TT: You’re just trying to get me to watch a bunch of B shark movies, aren’t you?  
TG: i cant believe you would accuse me of such a thing at such a dire time  
TG: john already betrayed me  
TG: i cant lose you too  
TT: Goodbye, Dave.  
TG: rose  
TG: dont do this rose

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: damn it  
TG: why wont anyone share my pain


End file.
